Outbreak
by 5NordicCuties
Summary: There has been an outbreak of a disease throughout the broken remains of the world. Its every man for himself, no government, no countries. The personifications have become mortal and have no land or citizens, not even their old countries to represent. Mayhem and rage has become commonplace. A sickness has settled into the hearts of mankind, an insanity, a knowledge the end is dawn
1. Chapter 1

Lives were changed that's for sure. Mankind had seemed to give up. It gave up on evolution. Gave up faith. Gave up hope and new opportunities.

Life was high and hopeful. Wars between countries had settled down some and world issues were being fixed. Third world countries were getting the help they needed. Everyone lived in the rich luxury of hope and safety.

But as any hill, once the highest peak and climax has been hit, it must go back down.

The only problem, however, was that it wasn't a slow decline, oh no. It was like when you were a kid and tried to race down that one steep hill except your tire gets caught and you go tumbling. Yes, it was rapid and happened in the blink of an eye.

In the span of a few years, skirmishes had broken out and the world governments had been totally compromised. Everything went into shut down.

Countries hid in fear. The nations of the world hid their eyes and crossed their fingers, hoping they wouldn't dissolve. And just like that, snap, everything went up in flames. There was no such thing as borders and boundaries, no such thing as anything civilized. Countries were a distant thought, a Utopia never to be reached ever again.

Of course, there were communities that banded together, forming clans and tribes, trying to bring order back to the chaotic world.

And then something all together strange and unfathomable happened to the personified nations.

They became mortal.

No one thought it could get worse; but then it did.

An outbreak like no other in history. It was far from contained and mortality rate was increasing day by day.

The weird thing about it how ever was that everyone's body reacted differently from it. In some extreme cases, a few died within days; others could hold out for weeks, even months.

The symptoms were similar to that of the Black Death that had wreaked havoc during the Middle Ages. But it was way different in nature. It caused digestive problems and respiratory complications; it weakened your body and damaged your vision. It meddled with your brain after a while and caused some to go insane or completely berserk.

It was neither airborn nor connected to touch. There were rumors that even completely quarantined people had contracted it. No one knew how it was passed around but anyone could get it at any point.

It appeared in many different forms and levels.

There was no way to stop it.

-~o~-

Lukas cracked open his eyes slowly, not wanting to wake to the hell he lived in. Harsh light from flickering electric bulbs penetrated his lids and caused his headache to return tenfold. The bulbs were what remained in the house from before the mass collapse of society. Many of them had burned out and no one in the small household could find replacements.

On what would've been a normal day years ago, Lukas would have been up and drinking his normal morning coffee and listening to the normal news that broadcasted from the TV in his little kitchen. He would be listening to the normal chirps and tweets of birds outside. It would have been, as was said, normal.

But it wasn't.

Instead, as what became regular and almost familiar, Lukas slept in later. He dreaded the thought of leaving his bed, knowing that when he did, the hell of a nightmare waited for him. Instead of drinking coffee and eating a healthy breakfast, he scavenged what he could from last night's dinner. Instead of the sounds of birds, he fearfully listened to the common sounds of gunfire and explosions, crying and sometimes just sick silence.

Today was a day of sickly and mostly unbroken silence.

The somewhat weakened Norwegian also listened to the slightly nasally and of his younger brother's breaths. Something wet rattled in Emil's lungs and Lukas crossed his fingers in vain hope that it was just a simple cold or allergies.

He opened his deep, cobalt blue eyes and stared at the cracked and caked ceiling. He burrowed down into his blankets and brought them up to his chin. His body shivered some; were the seasons changing already? He hoped not. Winter was always death in gift wrap. Their small little community had had way too many losses on account of winter as is.

He turned onto his side and wrapped his blanket around Emil, snuggling closer for the combined warmth. He saw Emil's lips twitch somewhat upwards and the Icelander touched his older brother's knee lightly.

"Good morning, Ísland.." Norway spoke softly.

"I don't know why you insist on still using our country names when we are no longer nations...but good morning, Norge..." Iceland responded, a bit raspy. His violet eyes fluttered open to meet Lukas's.

"You sound a bit congested... You okay?" Lukas asked worriedly, brow furrowing some. Emil sighed, rolled his eyes. Lukas gave him a serious look. Emil nodded slowly and cuddled closer.

"I'm fine, its just a cold because I forget to wear warmer clothes when I was in the forest." Emil looked away sheepishly, a light flush covering his cheeks in guilty embarrassment.

"Okay, but be careful next time."

"I know." Emil moved in closer to his brother and closed his eyes again, pressing his forehead to Lukas's chest. Lukas slowly stroked Emil's silky white hair, humming. He hummed to the tune of an age old lullaby. Emil whimpered slightly. Lukas pushed him away some to look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyes filling up with concern. He felt Emil's smallish hands tighten on the fabric of his shirt. This worried him more than he cared to admit. "Em?"

"I'm sick of this...this fucked up world..." The teenager whispered. "I wanted more to my life than this shit...I want to give up so badly..." He started shaking and cried a little. He looked so lost and hopeless, it broke Lukas's already strained and fragile heart.

"Don't say that... We'll all make it through this." Lukas insisted, hating the utterly broken tone of his baby brother's voice. His voice cracked a little at the end. He pulled Emil back to his chest. Emil buried his face into his brother's shirt.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled and nuzzled some. Lukas rubbed his back and tried to find words that weren't the terrible truth but weren't lying either.

Before Lukas could reply, though, the door to the sleeping area and kitchen joint room opened. Lukas felt his heart drop even more. Cigarette smoke could be smelled as heavy footsteps thudded into the room. Lukas knew exactly who it was and this habit was being to gnaw at him. There was a low cough that sounded from the person that had entered and they shuffled around some.

Lukas flipped onto his side, narrowing his eyes, pointedly. "Mathias, put that cigarette out now."

His tired blue eyes landed on the tall man leaning against the counter, cigarette hanging from between chapped lips. His blonde hair was shaggier than it used to be and he didn't put any effort into it anymore. It lay flatter, dirtied and unwashed. Dark circles were obvious under his eyes. His cheeks were a bit more hollow and a bit unshaven. He crossed his arms and bit down on the cigarette. With a roll of his eyes, he pulled it out, blowing out a wisp of smoke.

"Why?" His voice had gotten a bit more gruff, making Lukas mourn in his heart for old time's sake. Emil sat up some and rested his cheek on Lukas's shoulder, staring at the Danish man.

"Is there a need for him to give a reason?" The teenager's voice was irritated, still upholding that shattered tone. Mathias sighed with the knowledge he was upsetting the two most important people in his life. He dropped the little piece of smoldering death and stomped it out with the heel of his foot.

"Better?" Lukas dropped back onto his back and closed his eyes. The Dane smiled softly with a look of deep love. Mathias walked over and knelt next to the bed, setting his chin on the thin mattress. "Norge~"

"Hm?" He moved his hand and rested it on Mathias's head. Emil lay his head on Lukas's chest and grabbed Mathias's hand. Mathias rested his other hand on Lukas's arm in turn.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence, their eyes closed, as they tried to grab at hope and peace for the first time in what seemed like forever.

One thought echoed through Lukas's mind.

Was this a chance at a restart in life or was it truly their death sentence?


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas sat on the bed, tightening the straps on his worn out boots. His fingers weakly pulled at them and he yawned slightly.

The rain drizzled outside, lulling the Norwegian into a peaceful daze as he slumped a little. The ever present storm clouds had actually yielded rain today. Lukas hoped it would do something beneficial to the crops they were trying so hard to raise. He knew the water was poison to drink for animals and humans but he clung to the vain hope that the crops would last.

He played with the straps on his boots, stalling. Lukas bit his lip, nervously. His slender trembling fingers tapped the sides of his boots. He knew the tall, somewhat more easily irritated, Dane stood outside under the front canopy, waiting. It wasn't the man he dreaded, but the outside world as a whole.

As the bed behind him creaked, he realized he dreaded leaving his baby brother.

Emil shifted over to Lukas and slung his small arms around Lukas's waist. He nuzzled the older man's back. "Don't worry, Lukie... I'll be fine for a few hours..." Lukas sighed a stroked Emil's arm.

"I know... But I still worry over you brother dear.." He sighed and leaned back. Emil rested his chin on his guardian's shoulder. He rubbed Lukas's back comfortingly.

"Just go, Finny and Sve are in the other room..."

"Sleeping.."

"They will wake if I call." Emil stated, seriously. He kissed his brother's somewhat scruffy cheek and hugged him tighter. "Just promise me you'll come back.."

Lukas twisted in his brother's arms and kissed his forehead. "I promise."

"Good, now go." Emil sat back, dropping his arms. Lukas's eyes filled with worry as he took in his brother's small and skinny frame.

"I'll get you food and medicine, ja?"

"I'm fine..." Emil said, looking away to avoid his eyes. Lukas stood and took his face in his hands.

"I'm still doing it... Good bye, see you tomorrow if not tonight."

"Okay..."

Lukas nodded curtly and turned on his heel. He picked up his jacket on the way out and pulled it on. He stepped outside, joining Mathias in the rain.

"Took ya long enough." Mathias grumbled and turned to him. His blue eyes that used to sparkling were dull, unimpressed, almost sad. He quirked an angled eyebrow and then turned back to gaze out into the muddy streets. Lukas let his expression settle to its usual neutral look and joined him in observing the dank outside.

"Lovely morning.." Lukas commented and a low, hollow chuckle echoed from Mathias's lips. When Lukas heard the laugh, he let his mouth twitch into a little smile at the small victory.

"Ready?" Mathias tilted his head curiously and looked to the other man with him. "We're going to the outpost."

Lukas looked at Mathias in surprise. Why the outpost? It would be a dangerous journey and the Norwegian didn't think much of worth would be extracted from it.

"Why?" He let the question hang suspended in the air of uncertainty. He waited for Mathias to grab it but he never did. The taller male grunted and stepped out from the canopy, onto the street. Lukas sighed inwardly and dropped down the step to join him in the mud. The mud sucked around his boots, making a sick squelching sound. He cringed and Mathias snorted.

"Man up, Norge, its a bit of mud." If you called streets of pure mud, a bit, god help you. Lukas rolled his eyes and followed Mathias as he started along their path.

They passed many a house with filthy children splashing around in the muck. A few had older woman calling them in from the cold and wet. Lukas shivered and pulled his coat around him. He wished his mother would call him back in. But Scandinavia was dead. She had been for centuries.

Mathias noticed the look in Lukas's eye and dropped back on his stride some to equal out with his pace. "What's with the long face, buddy?" Lukas ignored him and stared ahead. Mathias remained silent for a minute or so before shoving his hands in his pockets and sighing. "You know, Norge, you can come to me whenever if you need stuff."

Lukas's glanced at him, hoping to see the old mischief in the man's eyes. He was sorely disappointed. "What's with the attitude change?"

Mathias looked back and smirked dryly. "And why not? I'm just...worried for you.." He grunted and looked away. Lukas continued to gaze at his profile. He bit his lip and reached out his arm.

His hand connected with Mathias's wrist. He pulled the man's hand out of the pocket and twined their cold fingers together. Mathias looked down in surprise. Lukas could've sworn he saw a faint smile light up Mathias's thin lips. Mathias gave his hand a light squeeze and looked back up the road. Lukas also turned his head back to the road after giving Mathias one last look.

Their boots splashed and squished through the mud and their hoods were mercilessly pelted with raindrops. His left hand that held Mathias's right was quickly freezing up but he didn't care. He needed the contact... Needed the touch.

Once upon a time, Lukas would've enjoyed purposeful silence. He would've relished in the fact that the Dane was resting his voice and giving him time to think. He would've felt happy. But not now. This silence that hung between them was dead. It hung on the gallows of depression. It had been condemned years ago.

"Mathias?" Lukas only won a hum in response. "Dane..?" Yet again, another hum. Lukas stroked his thumb against Mathias's hand. "Is the world ever going to right itself?"

"No." Bam. Not even a split second delay. His response rung dry and hopeless. That knocked the words out of Lukas's mouth.

He has already given up.

The fact made Lukas want to curl up and cry like a lost child. He was lost. They were all lost. Without Mathias's hope, how were they supposed to continue keeping hope themselves? A whimper must have slipped from Lukas because Mathias quickly looked over.

"Luke?" His dull eyes hardened when he saw the disbelief and betrayal in Lukas's eyes. "Don't expect me to lie to ya... I'm just being realistic." He snorted and his attention drifted back to the muddy road. Lukas dropped his hand and slipped his back in his coat pocket. Mathias's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed some.

"It's not good to lose hope.." Lukas spoke softly and picked up his pace. He huddled into the hood and hid the salty tears that slid down his wind bitten cheeks. Mathias let out a flat laugh and stepped up his pace to even out with Lukas.

"Too late.." He whispered and wrapped an arm around Lukas's smaller, slumped shoulders. Lukas leaned into his touch and closed his eyes somewhat. "There's the outpost." Mathias let go and Lukas's heart ached some. He reopened his eyes before tripping and slamming face first into the mud. He groaned and was too weak to push himself up.

Mathias crouched down next to him and prodded his back. "Ey, clutz, get up." Lukas didn't respond and Mathias's eyes darkened in worry. The Dane flipped him on his back and Lukas moaned in pain. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"My ankle..." Lukas replied, scrunching his face up. Mathias cursed darkly and sat him up. He looked at the ankle. It was in a unusual angle but he grunted.

"It looks fine, c'mon, get up." He pulled Lukas to his feet and the other male held back a cry. Mathias started back in his route to the outpost that's as in sight. Lukas clenched his fists and limped after him. The pain became so unbearable that his nails dug into his palms. The nails drew blood and when he saw that, he stopped.

They soon got to the outpost and Mathias kicked open the door. "Have my shit, Vander?" He asked and hit the bulky man sitting in the chair on the head with the butt of his pistol. The man glared at him with beady eyes.

"Yeah, bastard, its over there." Mathias grinned and scooped up the large knapsack. He opened it and rummaged through the contents. His face darkened some as he stopped.

"There's no medicine.." He growled and turned to Vander with a dirty look. Lukas sank back into the dark corner, sensing the tense atmosphere. Mathias marched angrily up to Vander and grabbed the front of his shirt. "I said, there's no medicine!"

"Get your filthy hands off me, scumbag." Vander spat. Mathias's eyes smoldered with rage. He sank the barrel of his gun into Vander's chest.

"Give it up, Van, I paid for this shit.." He growled and cocked the gun. Lukas's eyes widened and darkened in despair. So this is what kind of man Mathias has become...

"Never, the money isn't worth the medicine, I need it more, asshole." Mathias pulled the trigger without a moments hesitation. He sighed and searched the room and soon found the package he was looking for.

"Let's go, Luke." Lukas had slid to the ground and he had his arms wrapped around his knees. Mathias gave him a sad look and approached. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He offered his hand. Lukas ignored it and stood up himself. He tried his best to push away the searing pain in his ankle as he stroked out the door. Mathias huffed and followed him out.

The journey back was surprisingly uneventful. Lukas was thankful for no obstacles. As they reentered the small town, Lukas led them towards the market. Mathias looked around suspiciously.

"Why are you going this way?"

"And why not? It's fine, Mathias."

"Whatever...how much money do you have anyways?" Mathias questioned, arching an eyebrow. Lukas shrugged and pointed to the cross pin in his hair.

"I can trade this." Mathias grabbed his wrist and brought it down. He pulled out a package of cigarettes.

"We can trade these instead." Lukas looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought you loved that irresponsible addiction.."

"I do.." He grumbled and quickly headed to the first stall. Lukas's brow creased in confusion. It was just a pin, why did Mathias care?

The Norwegian shook it off for now and decided on asking him later. He joined Mathias at the stall as the man bartered over a case of canned goods. Mathias groaned and pulled out two more packs of cigarettes. He plopped them down.

"That enough?" The man at the stall nodded and pushed the case to him. Lukas picked it up and smiled lightly at Mathias.

"Thanks.."

"No problem." The two made it back to their rundown house before the sun set, though it cut close. Emil lay snuggled in the bed still and Lukas frowned with deep concern. Mathias dropped all the stuff onto the kitchen counter before banging on the door to the other room.

"We're home, lovebirds." Lukas three him a glare. Mathias rolled his eyes and flopped onto Lukas's bed. Lukas pulled of the man's boots and set them by the door. "Thanks Luke." Lukas sat down next to him after taking off his own. Mathias rubbed his back.

Feeling weak and in pain, Lukas lay down and curled up next to Mathias. "Why didn't you want me to trade my cross pin?" Mathias hummed and then stroked his cheek.

"Because, whenever I see you wearing it, it gives me happiness...because I gave it to you.." He ended in a whisper.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Lukas rolled over and kissed Mathias straight on the lips. Mathias's eyes widened in surprise as he kissed back.

Lukas was the first to pull away and he lay his head on Mathias's chest with a happy but sinking feeling in his gut.

"Rest, Luka..." Mathias whispered, gently stroking his hair. Lukas nodded and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep and Mathias did the same not to long after.


	3. Chapter 3

A gentle but firm hand woke Lukas, running up and down his back. The hand was cold to the touch and it found its way under his thin shirt. It stroked the milky, smooth skin underneath, leaving tingling shivers in its wake. Lukas hummed softly and shifted to snuggle closer to the source of his comfort.

"Godmorgen, Luke.." Mathias's chest vibrated with his deep, rich voice. Lukas hugged his waist tighter and wrapped his legs around Mathias's lower half. He didn't respond but nodded in turn.

Mathias chuckled some and sat up. He pulled the smaller male into his lap and brought the blanket around them both. He rested his chin on Lukas's shoulder and his muscular arms took up residence around the other's torso.

Lukas lay his head back against the Dane, stretching and exposing his pale neck. Mathias rubbed his stomach lightly and gently kissed at his arched neck. A light blush spread across Lukas's cheeks but he enjoyed this escape way too much to pull away.

"Jeg elsker deg.." Lukas murmured and Mathias paused. Lukas stroked Mathias's thigh and didn't continue his confession of love. He felt Mathias smile against his neck and the man hugged him closer.

No response came.

Lukas's heart dropped in disappointment as Mathias lightly picked him off his lap and stood up. "Hungry, Norge?" Mathias called back and headed for the case of cans he had bartered for.

"Sure..." Lukas replied and stood up also. He went to take a step, but when he put sudden pressure on his right foot, agonizing pain shot up his leg. He cried out and collapsed to the floor.

This woke up Emil who sat up straight and Mathias spun on his heel.

"Lukas?!" They both yelled at the same time. Lukas trembled on the ground, clutching his ankle. He pushed away the pained tears that threatened to spill. Mathias hurried over and scooped Lukas up. Emil crawled over onto his bed and helped Mathias lay Lukas on the bed.

Lukas gasped out a sob and bit down on his lip. Emil stroked his brother's face and brushed his hair. "Shh...Lukie, shhh..."

Mathias rolled up his pants leg and looked at his ankle with guilt. The ankle was swollen and definitely not at a good angle. Mathias touched it lightly and Lukas hissed in pain. Emil cradled Lukas's head in his lap and stroked his jaw.

"Luka, look I'm sorry, I'll go get Tino to help me..." Mathias murmured and kissed his forehead. Emil looked up in worry.

"Tino and Berwald haven't come out of that room in days..." His throat was dry and scratchy, his voice came out a little hoarse. Mathias's brow creased in worry as he stood up.

Lukas watched in pain as Mathias went and knocked on the married couple's door.

No response.

Mathias tried the door but it was locked. He banged on the door again.

"Tino?" A pause. "Berwald?" Lukas noticed Mathias's voice crack slightly. When no response came once again, Mathias didn't hesitate to kick down the flimsy door. He marched into the room and disappeared. There was a few minutes of silence and Emil fiddled and played with Lukas's hair.

A purely sorrowful, agonizingly pained wail ripped through the air. It was almost animalistic. Loud sobs broke and rippled through the silence. Emil quickly got up and joined Mathias, disappearing from Lukas's view. A loud gasp was interrupted by a hiccuping sob.

Lukas forced himself up and staggered into the room, heavily favoring his injured ankle. The scene caused him to freeze with ice cold shock and disbelief.

Mathias cradled Sweden, stroking the man's hair. Tears slid down the Dane's cheeks. The two unresponsive males laying on the bed were most obviously dead. Their bodies were somewhat bloated and a sickly pale. Signs that they too had become victim to the elusive plague. Lukas wanted to call out to Mathias, tell him to step away but the words died in his throat at Mathias's next action.

The Dane moved his head down, stroking the Swede's cold lips. He pressed his own to them and touched the dead man's cheek. He pulled away, sniffling and hugging him close.

"I never got to say Jeg elsker dig, Ber... I-I never did! You bastard! You were supposed to wait for me to die with you..." Mathias sobbed. Lukas felt his heart tear in two. Of course Ice didn't catch what was said because he was too caught up in his own grief to care.

Lukas stumbled back out and snuggled into the bed. He left his brother and the other man to their loud crying. He opted to mourn the loss of his brothers quietly.

Why was love so hard...

Why was betrayal so inescapable...

Why was death so hard...


	4. Chapter 4

It couldn't be said Lukas wasn't sad.

Though the sea hesitated to flow from his eyes. His confused and betrayed eyes held no water. They were completely dry. His expression remained little unchanged as the flames flickered in the reflection of his eyes. The biting wind did nothing but gnaw at his exposed cheeks. But even that didn't draw forth the saltwaters from this sailor's eyes.

He didn't remember how to cry.

Lukas sat in a borrowed wagon, bundled in blankets while Mathias slowly fed the blazing fire. Emil was standing close by, wrapped in a blanket also, fighting sobs as silent tears slipped down his cheeks.

The blaze crackled and popped as the three watched their closest family burn. Mathias had insisted they be given a proper funeral with boat and fire, like the old Viking pyres of days gone by. He had spent the rest of his money on buying a canoe so that the two to be burned could put to rest like respected warriors.

The fire that leapt in Mathias's eyes was not a reflection. Deep, seeded anger blazed within the Dane. Anger at the world.

The three silently watched the fire smolder down and turn to nothing but ash. They stayed for minutes, not willing to move. Emil's cough broke through the tense silence, causing Lukas to look at him in worry. Mathias's eyes were extinguished and he hurried over to the small Icelander.

Iceland collapsed into his arms, weak. Mathias cursed loudly and scooped him up all the way. Lukas moved over some as Mathias lay Emil down in the wagon too. Lukas pulled his baby brother close and stroked his hair.

"Emil?" Mathias grabbed the handle and started pulling them back to the house. Emil ignored Lukas's voice and let his eyes drift shut. That pushed Lukas over the edge as the unshed tears poured out. Mathias listened to his sobs with a deep dread in his heart. "Emmy, talk to me... Sweetie, your big brother is talking..."

"M..." Emil twitched some. Lukas stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead repeatedly. "L-Lukie...m...S-Stop..."

"Nei." Lukas wrapped him more in the blankets and kept his lips pressed to his forehead. He hummed and rocked the teenager some. Mathias remained as silent as ever until they reached the small house.

The Dane picked up Emil first and brought him inside. Lukas huddled in the warmth of the blankets and cried softly. After some minutes Mathias returned. The man went to pick Lukas up but Lukas pulled away.

"Luke?"

"Go away.." His tone was dead and flat. It was like how it had always been but Mathias could pick out the slight tone of betrayal.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I seemed to have done but can you let me bring you inside? Don't need you getting sick too."

"Seemed to have done? You call playing with my feelings for centuries that? Huh?" He turned his face to Mathias, eyes giving forth angry tears. The other seemed taken aback.

"Hvad?! What is that supposed to mean?" He looked confused.

"It was and always has been Sweden hasn't it?" Lukas deadpanned and glared Mathias in the eyes. Mathias went visibly pale.

"Wha-"

"I was a replacement. All those times of you telling me you loved me and me rejecting you. You were looking for someone to replace you true love." Lukas took a shaking breath. "I used to be so torn, but after the Union, I understood. I had fallen for you finally. Of course I never said as such. Its probably because I suspected something."

Mathias was broken looking. He was sorely torn, not knowing how to respond. As he didn't respond for so long, Lukas sighed.

"Thought as much."

"Nej! Its never been like that!" Mathias's voice cracked and broke. He took a shaking breath and grabbed Lukas's hands. "I loved you so deeply... But your rejections made it hard to bear so I tried falling for someone else..."

"Loved? Ah, I see now."

"N-Nej! T-Thats not... Luka... Jeg elsker dig..." Mathias said in almost a begging voice. Lukas looked away.

"I'm tired, take me in."

"..A-As you wish..."

-~o~-

Much to Lukas's protests, Mathias held him close as they tried to sleep. Emil had been put to bed many an hour ago. They had been laying like that for hours, neither falling asleep.

"Luke?"

"...hm?" Came the reply. Mathias hugged him tighter and lightly kissed his neck. Lukas groaned and tried to pull away. "Mat.. Stop."

Mathias started to suck on his neck instead, sliding his hands under Lukas's shirt. Lukas moaned as Mathias hit a sweet spot. "I need you to realize how much I love you."

"M-Mat...stop."

"Nej." Mathias brought his knee up into the Norwegian's sensitive vital regions.

"M-M-Mat..." He moaned and Mathias was encouraged. Mathias rubbed his hips and nipped at his neck.

"Oohh... Luka~"

"I said, stop!" Lukas's voice splintered as he shoved Mathias away. He trembled and scooted away, pulling the blanket with him. He sat up and glared at the other man.

"Norge..."

"Nei." He spat and stood up. He hopped on one foot, using his makeshift crutch and left Mathias in bed.

"Sorry..." Mathias grumbled and sat up some. He pulled up his knees and rested his chin on them, watching the blonde Norwegian closely.

To his horror and extreme guilt, he saw a flame leap up, illuminating Lukas's face and the small little gift wrapped death stick of a cigarette that was clamped between his lips. "Lukas..."

Lukas ignored him and lit the cigarette. He dropped the lighter and leaned back against the counter. He coughed some, not having smoked since the World Wars. Mathias stood up and joined him. "Lukas, you shouldn't be smoking.."

Lukas rolled his eyes and took out the cigarette. He puffed a cloud of smoke into Mathias's face and snorted. "Says the man who won't fucking quit." Mathias coughed and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Luke, look, I'm sorry I did that."

"Mhm..." Lukas gave him an incredulous look and arched a slender eyebrow. His pointed gaze bore into Mathias's eyes. The other averted his eyes and turned his head. Mathias grumbled and plucked the cigarette from Lukas's mouth and placed it in his own. Lukas rolled his eyes once again and flicked his forehead.

"Ouch! Simmer down some, Lukas, chill..." Mathias whined slightly and then cleared his throat. Lukas crutched back over to the bed, giving Mathias no second look and collapsed weakly onto it. His thoughts raced through his head, causing his eyes to flick back and forth rapidly. Mathias stepped outside with his smoke and Lukas let his walls come tumbling down.

He scrubbed at his watering eyes and sighed deeply. A shaking hand touched the sore spot on his neck where Mathias had bit at. His heart broke a bit more.

He could've let Mathias continue.

He could've let the past stay in the past and accepted the man's love.

He could've...

He cursed at himself. No, Mathias is not worth the pain. He had been a replacement, nothing more. There was no pure love that came from the Dane's heart. That was Lukas's take away from the days... He was worthless. No one actually needed him.

He was a joke.

Mathias reentered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Nei." Lukas whispered and kicked him lightly in the side with his uninjured foot.

"Of course." Mathias grunted and stood back up. He wandered over to Emil's bed and gently scooted the boy over. Mathias lay down next to him and made sure not to make contact between them. None of them had the heart to reenter the room of Tino and Berwald.

"Don't disturb me in the morning." Lukas muttered and Mathias hummed in response. I don't intend to wake up...but I have to... He let a loud sigh escape his lips, causing worry to course through Mathias. He needed sleep, but it just wouldn't come.

After some minutes, a light snore sounded from the other bed and Lukas's eyes cracked open a bit more. He was the only one not sleeping. He shifted in the sheets, thoughts torturing him and not letting him rest. He soon groaned in frustration and unknowingly woke Mathias again.

He stood up and limped over to the other bed with his crutch. He thought Mathias so he bent down and pecked his lips gently. He straightened back up and collapsed back into bed. He felt satisfied and his mind calmed down some.

Lukas fell asleep, sweetly oblivious to the fact Mathias was smiling softly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Emil's condition had slowly started to deteriorate. He was weak and sickly, feverish. At night he'd have terrors and Lukas would have to sing him back to sleep back into his feverish, trembling state. Lukas's gut churned with worry. He didn't want to lose the closet person to his heart; his baby brother.

He and Mathias concluded that it wasn't the plague that sickened the boy. It was just a normal cold or infection. Relief had washed over Lukas when Emil threw up and coughed instead of producing tell tale symptoms of the plague.

Mathias had gone out into the town that morning, looking to replenish their stocks. He has been gone for a good five hours and Lukas was beginning to get antsy and concerned.

At the present moment, Lukas was sitting at Emil's bedside, holding the sick teenager's clammy hand. He adjusted the cold, damp cloth that lay across Emil's forehead. The Icelander mumbled incoherent sentences and moaned some.

"Shhh... I'm here, bud.." Lukas whispered and combed his fingers through Emil's sweaty hair.

"Mhm..." Iceland croaked. Norway's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-You responded..."

"Mmm...hhhmmm..." Lukas let his mouth turn up in a _slight_ smile but a smile nonetheless. He exhaled shakily and slowly, savouring the moment. Emil cracked open his eyes. This caused Lukas's smile to widen.

When Emil's tired, lavender eyes meet the wide smile he blinked in surprise. "J-Jeez... Don't...get...too excited..."

"Hush, baby.. Save your breath.." Lukas whispered and kissed his forehead.

"D'awwwwww ain't it cute." A sarcastic tone sounded from behind him. A sloppy kiss was placed on the Norwegian's cheek and Lukas glared, pushing the Dane away.

"Took you long enough to get home.." He grumbled and Mathias laughed dryly. He stomped away, into the joint kitchen. Loud clatters and thuds sounded as Mathias plopped down his groceries.

"Might as well thank me, I got you food, feeling selfish much?" The Dane spat and shuffled loudly around the kitchen. Emil whined quietly since the loud noises were hurting his head. Lukas growled and covered Emil's ears to muffle the sounds.

"Keep it down, will you?" Lukas snapped as the clatters and shuffling got louder.

"To hell with what you say!" Was the angry retort. Lukas's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't like the disrespect Mathias had picked up on after the Collapse. A string of different curse flowed from behind the Norwegian, eating away at his patience faster than anything else ever had. A loud swear cut through the air as a this and crack was heard and that was the last straw.

"Mathias. Magnus. Christian. Køhler. I ordered for silence." Lukas growled and soon after removed his hands as the sounds from the kitchen ceased. Lukas leaned forward and kissed Emil's head after noticing with concern that the boy had fallen back into unconsciousness.

Norway stood up and turned on Mathias, marching back towards the kitchen. He angrily walked in and stopped, looking around for the Danish man.

His anger disappeared when his eyes landed on the Dane. Mathias sat on the ground, shoulders hunched and shaking. Quiet sobs were heard being muffled by fabric. For only the second time ever in his entire life, Norway watched Denmark _cry._ As much as the man irritated him, tears from the other brought back painful memories but the tears themselves didn't look right on his face.

"M-Mat..." Instead of stopping, the crying intensified just like last time. Lukas took tentative steps forward and knelt down next to the quivering man. He hesitated and bit his lip before sighing, placing two gentle hands on his back. He closed his eyes, feeling the tremors. "Hey, hey, hey..." Nor slid his hands around and held Mathias close. Mathias sobbed and leaned into him. Lukas was confused why he was crying until he opened his lips.

"Norge... I used to be the happiest country ever.. I need that back... But my happiness was my family and my citizens... I lost my citizens and half my family... I don't know how to get back."

"Mat. Don't give up. E-Emil and ...and me.. We need you. We miss your positive and optimistic attitude..." Lukas whispered, admitting all the things Iceland and he had talked about. "Chin up. Let me see your smile. ...I ever found a bottle of hair gel and clippers." Lukas added that last part and Mathias looked up in surprise.

"W-What?"

"I could give you a trim and you could gel up your hair...you'd get some confidence back." Lukas tried to read Mathias like he used to. The once soft blue eyes of the other were hard and guarded.

"Okay.." He slowly stood up letting Lukas go back to his personal possessions to grab out the scissors and gel.

Lukas came back and sat Mathias down, somewhat excited to get rid of the dirtied, overgrown hair. He hadn't realized how much _he_ needed Mathias back to normal. As he started snipping, Mathias started to ramble on about a bunker to him, quietly.

"...there's other nations going.. " That one specific sentence alone caused Lukas to pause.

"Wait... Are you serious?" He questioned. Mathias nodded slightly.

"I met Ned in the market today... I didn't think he was telling the truth until Bella came over and confirmed it.."

Lukas choked with tears and set down the scissors. He covered his mouth and cried. Mathias's eyes widened in sweet concern.

"Norge?! Are y-"

"You saw Netherlands and Belgium?" Norway spoke softly through his tears. Mathias realized the tears weren't sad and smiled for real for the first time in a year.

"Yes," Mathias confirmed and took his best friend's hand. "And they told me how to get there.." Lukas's eyes slowly widened and a wide smile broke his features.

"Oh my gods..."

"What do you say, we take Icey? Change of scenery and a possibility of better medicine?'' Mathias spoke with reason and soft responsibility. Lukas cupped his cheeks and leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

" Ja.."

Omg! So I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been wwaaaaaay out of it. My motivation went plummeting like crazy, but HI IM BACK!


End file.
